The Silver Streak
by AnnabethJackson12
Summary: Percy Jackson feels replaced by a powerful new demigod who is just as he once was. A 12-year-old child of the prophecy who is getting all of the attention. As tensions rise, what will happen? Rated T for romance. LOTS of Percabeth. This takes place after the war with Gaea (demigods won of course) This is my first fanfic, so review!
1. We Kill an Old Friend

"RUN!" Bailee screamed to Percy, who was busy fighting off the Minotaur. Percy knew better than to stay when she said run, so after giving the Minotaur a swift

kick in the crotch he sprinted to her, panting. "Man, I really wish that guy would stay dead!" Percy panted. "Yeah. Me too. He's a big pain in the mythical neck." I

replied, also panting from a short but hard battle with an arai. I think I got a nausea curse. I don't feel too hot. Who curses you with nausea? I should

introduce myself. I'm Claire, daughter of Aphrodite. Yes, most of you are thinking: shouldn't you be in your cabin doing your nails or something? That, is a cruel

and demeaning although quite accurate stereotype. I'm actually an excellent fighter! Bailee is a daughter of Hades, and she's dang creepy. But awesome.

When she says run you better start running cause it usually means shes gonna summon an army of the dead soon right where you're standing. No biggie. But

it wipes her out and she can only do it once a battle. Bailee has only known she is a demigod for a few short weeks, so her powers aren't very developed. But

she's working on them with Nico at Camp Half-Blood. And you all know Percy. We were fighting off an army of monsters on Half-Blood Hill. Our saytr, Gary, was

trying to get a new half-blood to the gates. This one is supposed to be super powerful. Yay. That means more monsters. Bailee squatted at the front of the

wave of monsters with her hands on the ground. She closed her eyes and shouted "WORLD WAR TWO TO ME!" Instantly the entire losing side of WWII erupted

out of the dirt and began fighting. Bailee promptly collapsed into my arms. I dragged her under a tree and ran into the battle next to Percy. He's been working

with Riptide and can now literally shoot water out of the tip. He blasted a few monsters and they vaporized on touch. My jaw dropped. I knew he'd been

working on it but how in Hades did he do that? I looked over at him and he grinned. "Celestial Bronze in the water. It rubs off the sword." Huh. Genius. I

nodded in approval and attacked a dracaenae with my dagger, Fierce. I stabbed at her double snake trunks and she vaporized. On my right Percy jumped over

a skeleton warrior and went after the Minotaur again. That stubborn grudge-holding idiot. According to Annabeth, when Percy was 12 the Minotaur took his

mother to Hades to lure Percy to the Underworld because Hades wanted Zeus's master bolt, which Percy supposedly had. But he didn't, and then it got

complicated. I decided to ignore Percy's stupidness and continue with the main battle. I rolled, stabbed, and slashed my way through the wave of monsters.

"RETREAT!" I heard Gary shout over the roar of the monsters. I turned to see him waving from the gates where he had gotten the half-blood to safety. "Come

on Percy!" I called. Percy stabbed the Minotaur in the gut and when the monster doubled over did the trick that killed the guy the first time. A spring jump from

a tree onto the things head, breaking off a horn, somersaulting off and stabbing the horn into its chest. All in about 5 seconds. That's Percy for you. Percy and I

hauled Bailee through the gates and let the monsters crash head first into the magical barriers. It's pretty funny. Imagine a 6 foot tall snake lady running

straight into a glass door, face-smushing and all. That's basically what it looked like. I pulled Bailee up to the Big House with Percy right behind me. The medics

in the infirmary were all too use to Bailee's post-skeleton-warrior-summoning comas. They can usually bring her back to normal in about an hour. That has to be

a record. Of course, I doubt mortals would get it if we put it in the Guinness World Record books. After dropping Bailee off I walked through camp to go find

Annabeth. She's my best friend. She and Percy are madly in love and since I AM a daughter of Aphrodite after all I am pretty good at the love advice thing. I can

also charmspeak. Very useful. How else is a demigod with only drachmas on her supposed to get a stinking burger at McDonald's? I spotted Annabeth on the

porch of her cabin with her nose buried in Daedalus's laptop. She looked up to see me coming and her stormy gray eyes lit up with happiness. "Claire! Hey! Oh

my gods I just found the most amazing idea on the laptop it's a plan for this building that has all these-" "Whoa. Stop right there." I laughed. "You know I just

came out of battle with Bailee and your boyfriend right?" "WHAT?" Annabeth sprang up and the laptop fell off her lap. I bent down and caught it just before it

hit the ground. Whew. "Oh...that boy...goes into battle without even telling me..." Annabeth mumbled as she hurried off to go find Percy. "Annie?" I called after

her. "Yeah?" Annabeth stopped and came back. "We were fighting because that super special half-blood? She's here. The monsters were all after her." I stood

back and carefully watched Annabeth's face. She stared at me with her mouth open. "Oh gods. Here?" "Here." I repeated.


	2. I Spy On A Romantic Getaway

Annabeth slapped her forehead. "That idiot! Going into battle for the DEMIGOD of the CENTURY and he doesn't even tell me?" "Don't worry he's fine! I was with him the whole time! He killed another Minotaur, that stupid grudge-holding idiot..." I said to calm Annaneth down. She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm still going to go find him." She ran off, curly blonde hair flying behind her. "Love struck." I laughed and walked to my cabin. As I entered Drew rushed to the door. "Claire! There you are! Oh sweet Aphrodite you're COVERED in monster dust! Have you been fighting again?" Drew the motormouth strikes again. "Uh, yes! That new super important half-blood was coming in!" Drew slapped her perfect forehead. "Oh HOW could I forget?" She retorted sarcastically. "Who cares about that stupid half-blood anyways when there's a big dance coming up?" "Oh gee how could I forget?" I replied sarcastically. Drew is forever organizing dances and parties. I'm guessing its to break up Percy and Annabeth. She has a MAJOR crush on him. "Oh my gods, Claire, I honestly don't know how you are a daughter of Aphrodite. It's like you're a daughter of, like, Ares or something!" Drew shook her head in disgust. I sighed. "And I don't know why I'm friends with you sometimes. Oh wait! I'm not. So I'm going to go do actual important things so you can have a nice camp to throw parties and dances in." With that I left my cabin and Drew with those perfect Angelina Jolie plump lips hanging wide open. Good thing she isn't very good at smart retorts. I smiled as I left the cabin. Although I can't stand Drew I love the Aphrodite cabin. My bunk especially because it stands out so much from the pink frills of the rest of the girls and boys. My bunk has camo sheets that are rumpled and messy from demigod dreams. No one wants the bunk under me because I toss and turn so much. It might also be that I smell like monster dust all the time. Oh well. The walls are covered with pictures of me and Percy and Annabeth and Connor and all our friends. There's also a hook for my dagger. I unsheathed Fierce from its holder on my waist and stared at the Celestial Bronze blade. It was a gift. Surprisingly enough, from my mom. She had her husband Hephaestus weld it in his shop for me. It has the same power as Annabeth's old shield from the Battle of Manhatten. I can see just about any place in the world on the blade. I can still remember what my mom said to me when she gave me the dagger. "Use it well, sweetie. You might not be as traditional as my other daughters, but maybe you can still break a nice boy's heart." Thanks mom. I decided to go to Long Island beach. I can always think very clearly there. Also I can usually spy on Percy and Annabeth. Cue evil smile. I snuck down to the beach and hid behind a tree. It was starting to get dark and there was a gorgeous sunset over the ocean. Perfect kissing conditions for Percabeth. That's what I've named Percy and Annabeth. Cute, right? I poked my head around the trees just like in the movies. Very stealthy ninja of me eh? I looked at the beach in front of me. There was Percy and Annabeth, hand in hand. I grinned. Spy time. Oh, it's times like these I wish demigods could have phones! Remind me to ask Connor to build a camera for me. Connor is the vision of perfection that is my crush and Leo's little-by-13-and-one-half-minutes brother. He's soooo cute. If you asked Annabeth, she'd say that he's my Percy. Back to Percabeth. (still loving the name!) If I'm very quiet I can hear what they're saying. "I still can't believe you went into battle for the demigod of the CENTURY without at least telling me, you big Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth murmured as she leaned against Percy. "I'm really sorry Wise Girl, it was really sudden. I would have told you if I'd had the chance. That way if I had died I could have done this one last time." Then Percy turned and kissed Annabeth softly. AWWWWWW! I smiled and stifled a squeal. Annabeth pulled back with a blissful smile on her face. Percy put his arm around her shoulders and started playing with her hair. They are just so dang CUTE! I took a mental picture and wished I was a daughter of Apollo so I could paint the moment later. I'll just ask Sky to do it later. Sky is my other best friend. She's a daughter of Apollo. Back to the Percabeth Show! Dang, I get off-topic easily! "Percy, I swear you're going to give CLAIRE too much ammunition!" Annabeth sprang up out of Percy's embrace and whirled on me. I ducked further under the tree. Oops! Busted. "Claire, if you come out nicely I won't kill you." Annabeth joked. I made an executive decision. "You guys are just so darn ADORABLE!" I yelled and took off. "Claire you are SUCH a daughter of Aphrodite!" Annabeth yelled after me. I glanced back to see Percy laugh and stand up. Good boy. You take Annabeth to her cabin so I can talk to Sky in peace. Bwahaha. I sprinted off to find Sky just in case Annabeth came after me. I saw her red hair with the blonde roots showing almost immediately when I got to her cabin. She was already inside but I saw her through the window. I snuck up to her window and rapped on it. Sky's head shot up from where she was sketching. Her light green eyes searched the lawn in panic. Sky has always been a little out-there. Too easily scared. She spotted me and she visibly relaxed. She pushed her ruddy bangs out of the way and gave me a coy smile. Sky's actually very pretty. She dyed her hair red before coming to camp and now her light roots show a little. Her hair comes a little past her shoulders but sets off her sparkly green eyes, oddly. She has very lightly tanned skin because she browns easily but she's almost never outside. She could be very beautiful if she would stop wearing the same dark blue jeans and her S-for-Sky sweatshirt. Her homemade boots (NOT Uggs, heaven forbid) are getting VERY ratty. I ought to remind her to make some new ones. I suppose that's the Aphrodite in me. I beckoned her outside with my perfectly manicured fingers. Drew's work of course, not mine. Sky smiled again and left the window. I sat down in the damp grass to wait for my best friend. I glanced up and saw an unfamiliar face being led-okay forced-through the camp. _Clarisse._ She must be picking on that new half-blood. Oh crap. The new half-blood! I shot up and dashed past Sky, who had just left her cabin. "Claire?" She called. "One sec!" I called back. I reached Clarisse and stepped right in her path. "Hello." I said coldly. Clarisse let out a sigh of exasperation and looked at the cloudless sky, protected by the camp's magical barriers. "What do you want, pretty girl?" "Let hier go." I growled. I glanced down at the little grovelling half-blood next to her, _Gods of Olympus was Percy this puny? _I wondered. Clarisse just gave me an Ares-child sneer. "In your dreams pretty girl." She shoved me to the ground and made her way towards the bathrooms. _I didn't even get her name. _But what confused me the most was the streak of stark gray against his sold black hair, just like Percy and Annabeth's.


	3. Drew Goes Down

"Claire!" Sky yelled from behind me. I got up from where Clarisse pushed me and turned around, head spinning. How could that half-blood have a silver streak?

No person would dye that on purpose, I don't think. "Sorry, Sky. I just-" "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sky screamed. Did I mention that Sky is deathly afraid of

Clarisse? She is. "Well Sky I had to try to do something for her!" Sky took a deep breath. "Sorry, Claire. I just don't want Clarisse to beat the crap out of you.

Why didn't you use your charmspeak on her?" Oh gods. Why didn't I? I'm such a _vlacas._"Oh my goodness Sky! I'm so dumb! I didn't even consider that!" Sky

tossed her red hair back and laughed her tinkly laugh. "You're losing it Cee. Why did you need me anyways? Just wanted me to freak out?" I laughed too. Sky

is just contagious! "I actually need you to do a painting for me." I replied with a mischevious grin. "I see..." Sky grinned too. We walked into the Apollo cabin

and I told her about the silver streak in the girl's hair. Sky listened thoughtfully. "I don't know Claire. Was it the exact same color as Percy and Annabeth's?"

She asked. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was." "Because as any artist knows," Sky began one of her artistic pearls of wisdom. "It's all about the color!" "If you say

so, Picasso." I always say that after she produces a pearl. Sky made a face at me. We got to Sky's corner of the cabin and she turned to a new pristine, white

sheet on her easel. "Okay." Sky pulled out a few brushes, but stopped and put them back before turning to me, almost as an afterthought. "What style?"

"Um...whatever looks most like a photograph?" I know nothing about the arts. Besides makeup. That (unfortunately) I can do. "Okay, so I'm then thinking

Renoir..." Sky trailed off while madly grabbing for brushes and paints. "Oh. Kay?" I think I'll let the master do her job. "Oh yeah!" Sky cried suddenly. She turned

to me with a crooked grin on her face. "What exactly am I drawing again?" "Oh! I never told you, did I..." I smacked my forehead with my hand. "Okay, so I was

spying on Percy and Annabeth, and they were all cutesy and adorable...anyways she was leaning her head on his shoulder, and he was playing with her hair. I

saw this from the back, and they were sitting on the Sound beach with this brilliant sunset in front of them. Both were wearing their CHB t-shirts and jean

shorts. Annie's hair was down. Anything else?" Sky had been madly scribbling things down as I talked. "Nope, that's all I need! Awwww you're SO lucky! I wish

I could have seen that..." Sky trailed off as she did often and began to lightly sketch the scene I had just described. As I watched the adorable scene come to

life before my eyes my mind drifted. How in the world did that half-blood have that streak? That was the only thing that stood out to me on her at all. She was

a petite little thing, with silky,curly black hair and olive skin. Her eyes were exceptionally pretty, they were a deep chocolaty brown. Now that I think about it,

she looked a lot like Bianca and Bailee. I wonder what her name is. "Oh Clairrrrrre!" Sky singsonged in her beautiful Apollo-child voice. "Oh Skyyyyyy?" I sang

back. Sky winced. I'm not the greatest singer. She shook her head and smiled at me. "My sketch is all done!" Sky stepped back from her easel. On it was the

scene I had observed on the beach, in PERFECT detail, minus color. "Wow Sky that's incredible!" I cried in wonder. Sky smiled tentatively. "Um Claire? You um,

ought to go back to your cabin. I glanced out the window. It was dusk, and the sun was but a red sliver in the sky. "Oops! I'm going. See you tomorrow Sky!" I

lept off the bed and out the door. As I walked to my cabin I managed to avoid the cleaning harpies who would eat me. I arrived safely at my cabin. I snuck in as

quietly as I could but accidentally stepped on a stray eyeshadow palette. "You're late." sneered Drew as she stepped out of the shadows, looking irritably

perfect for this time of night. "I'm sorry Drew! I didn't realize you cared!" I placed a hand over my heart and wiped away a fake tear. Drew rolled her impeccably

made-up eyes with no bags. "Oh don't worry I don't care, I would actually be quite glad if those ugly little cleaning harpies ate you!" Drew replied cheerfully.

"Good to know nothing's changed." I muttered. "But regardless, you are my responsibility as honorary head counselor while Piper is visiting New Rome with

Jason," Drew began, walking towards the closet. She turned to me with blazing eyes, lit like a cat's in the dim lighting. "So you have two choices. I report you to

Chiron and let that old centaur decide what to do with you." Drew smiled as evilly as the Siamese cats in Lady and the Tramp. "Or you buckle down and help me

to plan this dance and start acting like a true daughter of Aphrodite." Ugh. Of course she would ask this. "Drew, as much as I would LOVE to plan a dance to

break up THE cutest couple at camp," Drew's face turned as red as I could see in the dark cabin."I'm going to have to pass. Mom paid me a special visit, did you

know?" Drew's face turned even redder. "No. You're lying. You just want me to leave you alone." "On the contrary," I unsheathed Fierce and flashed it in Drew's

face. "Mom gave me this. She said that I may not be traditional, but I'm her favorite." Okay so I twisted that last bit a little. Who cares? I have a plan now.

Drew's face turned redder than a tomato. I held back a triumphant smile. "You. Little. Beast. You're lying and I know it." Drew turned to leave. "And I'm going to

Chiron _right now. "No you aren't" _I put every ounce of energy into that charmspeak, since Drew can resist rather well. Drew stopped dead in her tracks _YES! _

"_Turn around" _Drew slowly turned to face me, with blank confusion on her face. "_Go to bed and forget about this"_ Drew walked in a trance to her bed, laid down,

and closed her eyes. Success. I too changed into pajamas and laid down in my own comfortable bed. Tomorrow I will go to Sky and we will finish the picture,

and show it to Percy and Annabeth, and- Suddenly my plans shattered from a shrill scream outside the cabin. The voice was unfamiliar. _The half-blood. _


	4. I Am Rudely Awakened By A Scream

I rushed out of my cabin as soon as I heard the shriek. I hoped no one else heard it. I tried to think of where the scream was coming from. I didn't have to

wonder long before I heard the scream again. I_t's coming from the Big House!I _I realized. I changed direction and raced to the big, blue house on the hill. I

tried to think of why someone would let out a scream so loud and desperate in camp. I reached the Big House to see Chiron, curlers in his tail, trying to talk to

a pacing, dark-haired girl. _That half-blood had the gall to wake Chiron? _Dang. Girl has guts, I'll give her that. I made my way behind a pine tree next to where

Chiron was standing with the dark-haired girl. I caught a glimpse of her face that was different from the shy little kid that Clarisse was dragging around. Her

eyes were sunk deep into her face, and her black hair hung limply around her crazed face. A thought hit me. Had the poor girl gone mad? She was visibly

shaking, even from where was standing. "Sophia, please," Chiron began tiredly. "No!" The girl, Sophia, snapped. She didn't sound tired at all. "I can't do this! I

know I'm screaming but I can't help it!" Sophia went rigid and her eyes turned black and pupil-less. She let out one of the screams I'd been hearing. I shivered.

When I shivered I rustled the pine tree next to me. Chiron and the now normal-eyed Sophia jerked around to look at me. I mentally kicked myself. "Show

yourself." Chiron barked. I figured the old guy was tired and cranky. I slowly rose from my spot. Chiron's face softened but Sophia's turned quiet and shy.

"Claire. Did we wake you?" "Um," I shot a glance to Sophia. Chiron must have seen the terror and concern on my face because he said "I see." I nodded

dumbly. "You might as well stay and help." I gaped at him. He never lets us help with things that got taken to the Big House. Chiron smiled an old, trained

smile. "Don't look so surprised. Come on up."

* * *

"So you scream, and you know you are, but you can't stop it, and you don't know why. This just started when you got here." I rattled off the facts that Sophia

had told me and gave her a questioning look. Sophia sat on an overstuffed chair inside the Big House with her arms crossed. She gave me a curt nod to

acknowledge that I was correct. "And you don't know your godly parent?" I asked. Sophia gave an exasperated sigh. "Did you not hear a word I just said? No,

I don't. In fact, I really don't think I'm a demigod!" Sophia sat back crossly. "Sophia, you must be a demigod, or else-" "I know. I wouldn't have been able to get

through the barriers. I know, I know, I know!" Sophia was close to tears behind her strong facade. "But Sophia, Grover wouldn't have been able to smell you.

He said you smelled even stronger than most." I said gently. I realized that Chiron asked me to stay because his patience was thin, and mine was fresh. The

old centaur is a genius. "Exactly." Sophia pushed up from her chair and started to pace again. _No wonder she's in such good shape. _"I still don't think I'm a

demigod. I'm something else. I can't be a child of the Big Three, because I don't have a strong pull towards storms, water, or death or any of that stuff. I'm

something stronger than a demigod." I closed my eyes for a second and reopened them. "Then what do you have a strong pull towards?" Sophia stopped and

stared at me. Her eyes were black again. I braced myself. She screamed that ear-splitting scream again. I noticed that her eyes turn back immediately after the

scream. Sophia shook her head and smiled ruefully. "Sorry." "It's all right. You cant help it." I smiled too. "Now back to my question. If you're not drawn to the

Big Three stuff, what are you drawn to?" Sophia looked at me with big, brown, vulnerable eyes. "That's just it. These screams are all I know. I'm not drawn to

anything or anyone. I don't even remember anything. The last thing I remember is that cute green-eyed kid kicking a big horned thing. Then everything left. I

only remember my name because I told it to that kid before I blacked out. I don't have any clue about who I am.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, been super busy! Next chapter sometime...**


End file.
